


So Am I - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bi!Dean, Clubbing, Coming Out, Depression, F/M, Healing, Hopeful / Happy Ending, M/M, Memory Issues, Other Characters - Freeform, Supportive Friends and Family, date rape drugs, fallout and recovery from this, hooking up with strangers, mechanic!Dean, mentions of Castiel, non graphic underage rape/trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: My artworks for pherryt's story.





	So Am I - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pherryt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/gifts).



> link to the story on my dashboard and in the post

*wipes brow* It's finally, finally done! Here's my artwork for [pherryt's](https://pherryt.tumblr.com/) wonderful story " **[So Am I](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13691514/chapters/31447266)** " for this year's DWBB.

I claimed the story in the second round of claiming, and from the moment I opened the first chapter, I was hooked. She writes Dean in an absolutely wonderful way. The story revolves around an incident that happens to him at a party, and that will change his life (and that of his nearest and dearest) irrevocably. Without spoilering you all, let me tell you that you will see Dean at his lowest, but also, towards the end, on the mend, mostly thanks to the unconditional love (in every flavor) he gets from his ragtag family. Please read it, you definitely won't regret it! And now *insert drumroll*

**The Art Show**  
(click on the images to see them full-size)

_Cover/Title Card:_

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/7d/01/H5GqJ904_o.jpg)

The background is a landscape pic from South Dakota (since we're set in Bobby's homestead), and the road is a symbol for the proverbial road Dean has ahead of him at the end of Chapter 1.

_Chapter Headers:_

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/aa/f0/S3uaNaJQ_o.jpg)   
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/9e/bc/foMJ0mJt_o.jpg)   
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/80/37/3G8xoStv_o.jpg)   
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/c8/f3/aFTjDgxu_o.jpg)   
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/e1/9e/KXBaWMsa_o.jpg)   
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/dd/dd/bBdh5ffw_o.jpg)   
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/d8/5d/l5pvZ8rs_o.jpg)

I know, the images and the chapter titles don't match (except for Lisa and Charlie) - I only learned of the titles a few hours ago, but Nikki, if you want them changed, I'll gladly do it. There was just not enough time to do it now.  
The backgrounds are kind of a link to the chapter, and I've chosen that character that has most of the interaction with Dean in that chapter.

_End Pic:_

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/4d/9f/cVgI4NSg_o.jpg)

Sam and Dean in front of a building that will mean a new beginning for both of them, and which might bring Dean back into the path of love.

 

** Bonus - Icons: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/c8/7a/kvCUb8HD_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/4c/7a/ZyuUVuUv_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/c0/cd/130noV81_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/dd/c5/KBW8Fm7v_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/a2/e2/8Dc8e9Jl_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/b2/22/cMLfn7GM_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/af/e5/CphbhlFQ_o.jpg)

**  
**  
Notes:  


all images: via Google Image Search / own stock

**_Fonts used:_ **

_Title / Names in Headers:_ [Something Looks Natural](https://www.dafont.com/something-looks-natural.font)

 _Names on Title Card / Chapter Headers:_ [The West Gate](https://www.dafont.com/the-west-gate.font)


End file.
